


Liquid Courage

by bottombitch



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: A drunk Ohya takes Ren back to a love hotel.





	Liquid Courage

Ohya swayed gently from side to side, the alcohol in her mind clouding any intelligent thought that she might have had. It was that same lack of rationality, ripe for bad decision making, that had her sat on a bed in a love hotel with a boy much younger than her. He seemed shy, which deep down she was thankful for, but on the surface, she really needed a good fuck. She could hardly stop herself from grinding against a palm she'd stuffed between her legs, moaning out with need while her desire took the wheel.

"Mmmmn," she groaned, shamelessness taking priority over whatever semblance of responsibility remained within her. "You... 're old enough to be doin' thissss, right?" Her question came alongside her planting her other hand against his chest, looking up at his face. She wasn't even sure whether she'd turn him away if he turned out to be underage.

The only response he gave was in the form of a nod, and Ohya sank into herself for a moment while working up the courage to take things further. Before she could, he moved to his feet in front of her and suddenly her face was met with the sight of his crotch. It took her a couple of seconds to realise what she was looking at — just enough time for his hands to fumble around with the belt of his pants and then pull it loose, before undoing the front side of the pants entirely and fishing out his cock.

There was a cock in front of her, out in the open and hard. It took her a few moments more to process that fact, and then she felt her cheeks flush even more than they already had been. Her hand moved up to her face and she let out an overdramatised gasp. Hiding beneath what little smooth operation she had left, there was a genuine surprise. She hadn't expected him to be so forward. But she was far too drunk to turn down a free meal.

His member seemed to bob up and down in front of her, but that could have been the fact that she was still swaying from side to side. She moved her hands forward and latched them onto his hips for stability, and then leaned forward to plant her face against his shaft. She trapped his hard and throbbing length between her face and his stomach, enjoying the feeling of warmth against her face. His scent tickled her nose, a strong and masculine one, to be expected after an entire day at school and an evening watching her get drunk. She worked her nose around to the base of his shaft and then huffed at his scent like a woman gone mad, practically salivating at the thought of having that thick and manly shaft in her mouth.

"You're a lot bigger than... than I thought you'd be," she muttered, barely able to be heard as her lips sat against his ballsack. Freeing her tongue from her hungry maw, she placed it against the base of his cock and made her way up, keeping the member trapped between her face and his stomach as she made her way up along it. She could see the precum building at the head as her eyes moved up and past the tip, and then as her tongue reached the head she allowed herself a taste. She flicked her tongue across the head and then gave a very loud and very deliberate 'mmm' of approval as she swallowed the precum down.

"A lot tastier, too," she muttered again, before moving one hand aside to grab for the base of his cock. She almost missed, but after taking him in hand she pulled his shaft down a bit and aimed it towards her own face, her lips moving forward to envelop the head. She felt like she was giving the best blowjob of her life, licks and sucks and kisses being placed just about wherever she could get them, but Ren must have been frustrated with how long she was taking because after a few moments he moved his hand to settle against the back of her head, pushing her further down.

She met his demand in kind, bobbing her head down his shaft until she'd engulfed over half of the thing, but he kept going, and by the time he was satisfied almost his entire cock sat stuffed within her mouth, stretching her throat to its limit. Her lack of a gag reflex came in handy as he began to fuck her face, his balls slapping against her chin with each thrust, growing slicker and slicker as her saliva poured from her mouth and she gagged on his cock. She looked up at him through tear-filled eyes but her gaze said that she wanted more.

More was exactly what he gave her until he couldn't fit any more of himself inside her and he couldn't last any longer. She felt him twitch, and then the hot feeling of seed blasting against the back of her throat, slipping down with a couple of instinctual swallows that deprived her of actually tasting the stuff.

And with that, he pulled himself out. She followed his cock as he did, latching her mouth onto him again to clean whatever leftover cum was there.

"That was..." she began, surprised at how hoarse her own voice was. "Intense. You're gonna have to... have to give me a minute," she muttered and then moved to lay back against the bed. Predictably, she fell unconscious almost immediately, and by the time she woke up, he was gone.

Hangover pounding in her head, she rubbed a hand back and forth over her face, hoping that she hadn't made too much of a fool of herself.


End file.
